Worn
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Alucard manages to the get the upper hand on Anderson, and intends to turn him. Seras does not take well to this, and manages to attack the Iscariot, almost killing him. Alucard must now against time to save the Catholic. AndersonAlucard
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : HellsinG

Rating : M

Title : Worn

Author :Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : AndersonxAlucard

Other Shipping : Implications of AlucardSeras and AlucardCaterina

Summary : Alucard manages to the get the upper hand on Anderson, and intends to turn him. Seras does not take well to this, and manages to attack the Iscariot, almost killing him. Alucard races against time to save the Catholic. AndersonAlucard

Timeline : Before Order 06

Date : 10-20-09

* * *

Alucard watched impersonally as the walls were covered with the rogue vampires blood, before holstering Ivory with a sigh, and walking out. He usually got pleasure out of destroying the heathen vampires, but he just wasn't into it.

Between trying to evade Alexander Anderson, and try to get his wayward childe to actually drink his blood, he was getting worn needed to return to his room at the mansion, so he could have a quiet place to feed.

He glanced around, letting his senses expand, he didn't feel anything, but that didn't mean anything. Just because Anderson had gotten orders to return from the Archbishop, didn't mean that he had followed him. And his stupid seals blocked off his aura, so he had no way of knowing if the other was really around or not.

He took the chance, and started to phase through the shadows into his room, but at the last moment, he felt arms surround his waist, making the trip with him.

He landed, and looked down, seeing familiar gloved covered hands, holding long blades. He was pushed away, knowing that although they had been there only a minute, that the other had already covered the exits, and the walls with his seals. And he was right. He cursed - he couldn't use his magic now, and if he got hurt, he would have to rely on normal vampire healing to help him - he couldn't speed it along as he normally did.

He sighed, and turned to look at the other, drawing Ebony as he did, pointing it at the other. He didn't want to waste Ivory's bullets, they weren't easy to come by. As he turned, he glanced upon two bags of Medical Blood sitting in semi melted ice and water. Thank god for Walter.

He looked at Anderson. "What do you want? I would rather not deal with you right now, Iscariot. I need to feed." He said brusquely, looking over the other for any sign of weakness. The other looked as he always did - unshaven face, ready-to-fight stance, self-assured smirk on his face.

The Irish catholic smirked. "Well, well, well, it seems I'm at an advantage, heathen scum. I'm at the peak of my performance, and given another hour or so, you'll drop from exhaustion." He smirked, knowing he was right.

And he was.

Alucard cursed mentally. //Police Girl, come to my quarters, please//

There was a confused feeling from Seras' side of the link, and then a soft, acquiescing //Yes, Master// floated to him, before he felt the other pull away from their link. He was glad he could still use it - but he supposed it was because the link between Master and Childe was stronger than the Catholics holy magic.

Alucard looked at the other for a minute, before slowly lowering his gun, and holstering it. Anderson's face scrunched up in question, but he took the advantage, and rushed forward. Alucard was still for a second, before he moved his foot out, and kicked the other onto his bed. He slammed his hand down on button on the outside of the bed, which dropped the coffin top. He held it, making the top drop quickly. He heard it latch, and heard the other start to scream and curse.

"The bed has a time lock of 12 hours, Anderson, and it can only be opened before hand from the button on the outside. So get comfy - it's reinforced to stand up to 10 times my strength."

He looked up at the soft knock on the door, Seras poking her head in. She had already fed, and was flushed lightly with the blood that was now running through her. Alucard motioned her forward with one hand, and gently maneuvered her into his arms. He turned her head, biting into her neck deeply, sucking up the heated blood with a light moan of pleasure. It always tasted better coming from another vampire. Seras gasped in surprise, but didn't object. What her Master wanted, he got.

After a minute, he pulled back, and gently sat the dizzy girl into a chair. He pushed the cool medical blood towards her, and she didn't hesitate to grab the blood and dump into the dish in front of the chair. She jumped though, splashing blood as she heard Anderson start to scream and beat upon the coffin/bed once more, after regaining some of his energy. Alucard smiled. "Eat, police girl. I will explain in a minute."

The blonde sharpshooter hesitated for a second, but then nodded, and went back to eating, wincing as the priest beat on the bed. Ten minutes she had finished her blood, and was now looking towards her master, who was playing with Ivory, waiting for her to finish eating "Now - I have Anderson caught in my bed, so would you mind me bunking down with you?"

Her eyes shot towards the bed, and she backed away, but looked at Alucard. "N-no Master. I don't mind." She said softly. Alucard smiled. "Lovely. And now, if you'll excuse, I must go see how pissed off Sir Integra would be if I maybe happened to turn a Vatican Agent into a vampire." He said smiling brightly, leaving the room and making Seras freeze. She assumed he was talking about Anderson. Would her Master willingly turn another?

Her eyes grew dark and she snarled as she looked at the bed. She refused to allow someone else to take her place in Masters life. She walked over, and her hand hesitated over the button, before she growled, and hit the button, letting the top slowly open. The Vatican agent shot out, unsheathing two blades, as he looked at the girl from before. Her eye's shadowed over, and she bared her teeth growling. "I refuse to let my Master turn scum like you into a childe!" She screeched, before flying at the other, her anger making her senses sharper than before. She dodged two of his blades, and another one that was thrown to her, before she buried her teeth into his neck, making him groan in pain as she paralyzed him with a quick hit to his spine, drinking deeply from the fount of blood.

* * *

Alucard looked up from Integra's office, playfully -on his part at least- bantering about turning Anderson. He narrowed his eyes, feeling anger and disgust coming from his child's emotions. He held a hand out, making Integra pause in her argument of just what the Vatican could possibly do to them if they found out that Alucard turned the priest. He looked back at her, completely serious now.

"I'm turning him. You can reprimand me later." He said firmly, no longer playing. He started to fade out, but she stopped him as quickly as she could. "What? Why?"

He frowned. "Seras is killing him." He said brashly, before disappearing quickly, leaving the ruler of the Hellsing organization to sigh, and call for Walter to bring her a strong drink. This was going to be a long night.

"May God and her Majesty be with you." She muttered quietly, knowing the other was going to need all the help he could get now.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard arrived, startling Seras and making her drop the priest onto the ground. He looked up, growling. "LEAVE!" he order, fangs bared. Seras jumped, and ran out. A few quick steps, and he fell to his knees, pulling the barely conscious priest up, carefully pulling off the silver cross around his neck. The Iscariot was muttering prayers under his breath. He bit into his wrist, and held the appendage over the priests lips. The priest tried to turn, but didn't succeed. He unwillingly latched onto the vampires wrist, his body reacting without his minds approval.

Alucard pulled the agents wrist up, and bit into it, releasing the venom that was needed to turn the other into a true vampire into the other blood stream, before pulling back.

Alucard sat there for almost twenty minutes, letting the man in his arms drink slowly, until he had had his fill. The blonde fell back, his eyes closing as he succumbed to darkness, but not before Alucard saw the priest emerald green eyes starting to bleed to crimson.

He was still for a minute, waiting to see if the other was going to wake up, before he picked him up easily, and carried him over to the bed, laying the man down, carefully removing his glasses, and setting them on the side table.

Anderson would wake up stronger than Seras had, because the blonde had fed from him while turning. And Seras still refused to drink from him. He had a sneaking suspicion that she would probably never become anything other than his servant vampire, even if he had flirted with the idea of taking the police girl as a permanent companion, a mate.

That thought had him looking down at the blonde. He frowned lightly for a second, almost dismissing his next thought just out of sheer context, before actually contemplating the idea. He _could_ take the Iscariot as his mate. He had been around long enough that he could really give a rats ass if his mate was female or male. His only obstacle would be the priest himself. He didn't know if the other truly believed as most Catholics did – that Homosexuality was wrong.

Alucard smirked to himself. He was certain he could change the mans ways, given enough time and… _persuasion._ He did pout slightly at the realization that Alucard would not be so blindly obedient as police girl, as the Iscariot had drank from him while the venom was turning him. He would wake up as an almost true vampire, not just as a servant vampire. Until the man fed from a living human, and accepted that he would be a vampire, he couldn't fully become a vampire.

Alucard fully intended to use that to his advantage, and bring the agent around to his side of things. He looked at the mans cross, and picked it up by the string. He could have it dipped in Gold, and then the priest could still wear it. It might help the other feel more comfortable. He could also set up a small Sanctuary for the catholic to pray in. He knew the blonde had no family, and no emotional ties to anyone, other than the Vatican that he served, so the similarity would probably help him to acclimate to his

He looked at his newest childe, and saw that the others breathing was shallow, and fairly far apart. The other was already in Sleep, even though it was only four in the morning. He stood up, and slowly removed all the religious seals, carefully setting the blades on the table for him to dispose of. He grabbed the blades, and the cross, and headed out the door, deciding not to close the coffin top on the bed. He exited, and closed the door, laying a layer of shadow over it, so the other couldn't leave, should he be late in coming back.

He turned away, and left on his adventure to coat the cross for his newest childe.


End file.
